


Hotel 23

by dxrkwinged



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Featuring the Road Trip squad from Season 5, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxrkwinged/pseuds/dxrkwinged
Summary: Pent-up desires and one small hotel room.





	Hotel 23

**Author's Note:**

> Recently got super interested in this pairing and wanted to write a small fic, considering there isn't that much out there yet. 
> 
> Prompts: Sexual desire, falling in love

The door opened quickly and then soon closed again as both of them shuffled into the room, soon locking it behind them. Time was something they didn't have, and much to Brite's disappointment, they had to be quick before Rex and Cuddles (as she liked to be called) noticed they were gone. They had been close to this before, but before they could get any farther, they were interrupted by an unsuspecting girl in pink bear suit. That was one of her most embarrassing moments, and she had tried her hardest to say it wasn't anything. But now her body begged her not to miss out on this. Hastily, she shed her clothing, frowning slightly when she turned to see Drift still wearing his red hoodie and kitsune mask. Instead, his pants had been pulled down slightly, revealing to her what she desired.

Kneeling down, she wrapped her hands around him, starting to slowly rub up and down before taking him into her mouth. Slowly she sucked, taking him further into her mouth as she moved back and forth. Pulling back to catch a breath, she rubbed him quickly before taking him back in, further and further as she sucked. Moments later she felt him shudder, almost startled by the sudden taste in her mouth as he came a little. Swallowing, she pulled back to wipe her mouth. Early, she thought, but for some reason endearing to her. Standing up, she _desperately_ wanted to kiss him, but that mask was still there. Deciding not to say anything, in fear she might ruin the moment, she followed him to the bed. 

Heartbeats later she was bent over on the bed, knees digging into the mattress as she gripped onto the sheets. Agonizingly slow, Drift rubbed himself up against her, causing her to whimper as she felt him move across her spot. He was teasing her and she could barely utter a word to beg him to stop. Of _course_ he would be the type to tease. Rubbing up against her once more, she let out a small gasp as he slipped a finger inside of her. Pumping back and forth slowly, her legs trembled as she continued to grip the sheets. How long was he going to do this to her before she broke? Removing his finger moments later, she felt him rub against her again before pressing the tip halfway into her. When he pulled away again, she couldn't hold it in any longer. 

"Drift, please," she breathed. "I want you inside of me."

Embarrassingly needy, but she couldn't wait anymore. 

"Hm," Drift replied quietly, rubbing up against her again, causing her to whimper. "I know, but I just like to see you wanting me so much."

Any other time she would say something back to him for teasing her. But now she didn't care. It was almost... attractive now. He seemed to know what he had to do to make her want him, almost as if he had been paying close attention to her. Or was she just that easy to read?

Drift pushed into her from behind, slowly at first. He pulled back once, only to push himself back in. She let out a slight moan as he started to thrust. His rhythm was slow at first, gradually picking up speed, leaving her gasping and pleading for more. He shifted slightly, gripping onto her hips as he awkwardly kicked off his pants, somehow never managing to pull out of her completely. His angle was deeper than before, and she moaned loudly, face pressed into the covers as he thrust deep and quick. Her body was stirring, begging for more if he could give her _just_ that. He shifted again, returning to his regular position. But his rhythm didn't break, hands gripping onto her hips as he pounded into her. Arching up slightly, she let out a moan, barely whispering his name as he continued. 

She was close and almost desperate, slightly shifting so all she could do was receive each of his thrusts. She heard him moan slightly behind her, felt his body tremble as his movements became needy. Quickly, he pushed deep inside of her, causing her to cry out as he came, spilling himself inside of her. He held there for a few heartbeats before pulling out slowly, leaving her breathing heavily on the bed. She wanted to live in the moment, relish the way her body felt at release. Making a slight sound, she shifted positions, sitting on the bed with a grin as she looked at him. 

Head turned to the side slightly, he seemed to watch her as he slowly pulled his pants back up. Now that kitsune mask just taunted her. She wanted nothing more than to kiss him. It was almost a cruel joke and she wondered if he had done it on purpose. He did love to tease her, after all. But even then it didn't take away from the way he had made her body feel. 

"Brite...?" He said slowly, almost like he could sense there was something bothering her. 

"You aren't even going to let me kiss you?" She asked, punching him playfully on the chest. 

"Oh," Reaching for his kitsune mask, he removed it. "Never said you couldn't." 

Rising up to her feet she quickly removed his face mask, wrapping her arms around him as she kissed him deeply. He returned the kiss as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, pulling her closer to him. It was almost enough to cause her to beg him to go a second time, and she was left speechless as he finally pulled away to break the kiss. He glanced at her for a few seconds before retrieving both masks, both soon on his face again. He helped her to get her clothing, her face flushing as she dressed herself again. Pausing, she looked over at him, seeing him slowly head towards the door. 

"Drift?"

Turning, he looked at her once again. "Yeah?"

Cheeks flushing, she moved over to him, grabbing one of his hands as she gave it a squeeze. "Thank you,"

She knew he was smirking behind behind his mask, and he used his other hand to playfully poke her on the nose. "No need to thank me, babe,"

But deep down felt she had to. Because wasn't she just being selfish? Drift wasn't even from this world, and here she was wanting every part of him, not wanting to give him up at all. What would happen if the time came that he'd have to leave? She would want him to stay, wanting to spend more and more time with him. She wanted to share more moments like this. She couldn't deny how quickly she fell in love with him after they first met on that hill. Just how selfish had she become?

"Brite, we should probably head out," Drift said, snapping her out of her thoughts. "They'll definitely start wondering where are, if they haven't already." 

"Oh, uh, right," And that was the last thing she wanted. Cuddles had already been bombarding her with questions after the last time. 

Following him outside of the room as he closed the door behind them, the two of them silently walked down the stairs. He paused once they reached the bottom of the staircase, causing her to stop and glance at him in confusion. Across from them she could see Cuddles and Rex waiting for them, the two of them eagerly looking out the windows. 

"Don't worry so much," Drift said to her quietly, bringing her attention back to him.

"About?"

"If I had the choice I wouldn't leave. Besides," he gave her a hand a tight squeeze. "I don't plan on going anywhere soon. I'm enjoying this trip too much." 

She smiled at him, her cheeks still bearing a slight red flush. So he could tell what she was thinking. Maybe she wasn't selfish after all. He wanted her around as much as she wanted him. Nodding, she wished she could kiss him again. But as usual, the moment was broken as Cuddles ran over to them, tugging at her arm as she turned to see the expressionless bear mask staring at her. 

"Come on, come on!" Cuddles exclaimed. "Where have the two of you been?"

"Sorry, we were just-" Brite started to say but was soon cut off. 

"Yeah yeah," Cuddles replied, a hint of mischievousness in her voice.  

Leading the two of them out of the hotel, they followed her over to the golf kart parked outside, Rex already sitting in the passenger side. After his last accident with the kart, he was always claiming that spot almost immediately. Once they were all on the kart, Cuddles next to her on the back of it, Brite glanced at the hotel behind them as they drove away from it. She glanced over at Drift as he drove the the kart, Cuddles voice as she spoke to her almost drowned out as she slipped back into her own thoughts. She begged silently to have more time, wanting to spend more moments like this with him, selfish of her or not. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like I mentioned, I've been hooked on this pairing. I might continue writing more with them later on. As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
